David Cullen
by Inhuman8
Summary: Jasper is no longer the youngest vamp. Edward isn't the only one without a soulmate. This is a new Twilight told from the perspective of David Cullen...formerly Archaleta.
1. Author's Note

**AN: Sorry that I haven't updated ANYTHING in a while. I am slowly growing away from fan-fiction…unfortunately. Anyway, I had a few words about my new story.**

**Yes, David is based a tiny bit off of David Archuleta. I was drawing a pic of Archie 'cause I was bored yesterday, and I noticed I drew his canine teeth a bit too big. I showed my dad and he said, "Oh great, David is the new Edward," I laughed, but that 'canine' incident gave birth to this story.**

**(In case you wanted to know, yes I fixed his canines later. Now he looks like a werewolf…but I'm sticking with David as a vamp…for now. XD)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR DAVID ARCHULETA. If I did, I'd be living in Forks with a beach house in California and Florida and I'd have David over for lunch every Wednesday. **


	2. Chapter 1

I walked into the slowly filling cafeteria grabbing nothing but an apple and sitting down with the rest of my 'family.' If you could really call the rest of my coven of vampires that. I was the youngest of our coven…thirty-two years old. Meaning that's when I was transformed. By appearance I'm sixteen or seventeen.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is David Cullen. Formerly Archaleta. That was _before _I was changed. Thirty-two years ago, I was in a unique accident where Doctor Carlisle Cullen was treating me at Forks Hospital. He felt sorry for me for having to go through all that suffering…I would've been left paralyzed and not being able to speak if Carlisle hadn't changed me. So now I am a vampire, whether I liked it or not.

Being a vampire has its attributes, and its _amazing _running at the speed of sound, but it also has it's many drawbacks. Like having to go to High School for the rest of your life. That just sucks. No vamp-pun intended.

Which brings me to the next drawback, the whole having to drink blood thing. I know it may sound weird, but I'd never really acquired that 'love for blood' thing that most vamps have. I drink because I have to…I don't have a choice. If I did, I'd be living on caramel apples for the rest of my life.

None of my 'family' really minded when I joined them. Most of them were actually happy that they had a new brother around…Jasper was ecstatic. He was no longer the youngest vamp, I was. Rosalie was the only hesitant one about me. I don't think she likes change very much…if at all. I remember to Carlisle it wasn't much of a change, and Esme immediately started babying me. Emmett was happy to have a new challenge in baseball…Alice was sweet about it, as she usually is about everything. Edward…he didn't have a reaction.

Edward was the one vamp out of us that didn't really have a 'soulmate.' Alice has Jasper, Emmett has Rose, and Carlisle has Esme. He didn't care who joined the family, he just wanted to find that significant other in his life. That thought occupied all of his time other than hunting and baseball. And, unless Edward was gay, I didn't help him at all in that search.

Although I was new and also didn't have a 'soulmate,' I didn't exactly care. At least not yet.

The rest of my family walked into the cafeteria, a minute or two after I did. Alice smiled at the fact that I was already here, they had planned to have a race between Edward and I this weekend to see who's the fastest. As I practiced, I got quicker and quicker.

Everyone grabbed close to the amount I did. Something small, so we could easily pretend like we were really eating. I never did. Well, ok, if you count chipping off small pieces of whatever food I picked for that day and throwing them away, sure I pretended.

Edward sat down across from me, Alice next to me, Emmett across from Alice, Jasper next to Alice, and Rose next to Emmett. This was our normal seating arrangement…well, Edward's and mine anyway. The partners switched their positions often.

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the cafeteria fill up. I suddenly heard a sharp intake of breath come from Edward. I looked over at him, and his eyes were slowly turning a darker shade of black than I had ever seen.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I hissed. He said nothing, just kept staring at one of the entrances. I took a deep breath to see if I could smell what he could. I could, and the smell exploded in my head. It was like nothing I had ever smelled before. I whipped my head over to the entrance Edward was blankly staring at, and a girl with long, dark brown hair was just walking in. She was shyly walking in with a small group of people that looked like they were trying to welcome her.

_She must be the new girl,_ I thought, directing it towards Edward. _Isabella Swan. _

Edward nodded, but kept his eyes on the new girl. Slowly, a confused expression appeared on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can't read her mind," he whispered. "I can read Eric's and Jessica's, but not her's…"

I looked over at Bella again and saw that Eric Yorkie and Jessica Stanley were the two sitting next to her. This was strange. Edward could read anyone's mind whenever he wanted to. He could read mine, Jessica's, Emmett's, Carlisle's…he could read anyone in the world's mind…but apparently not Bella's.

"Why?" Alice asked, she had been listening in on our conversation.

"I have no idea…" Edward replied, still staring at Bella. Suddenly she looked over at him, and he looked swiftly away. I smirked, and then smiled at her. She smiled back, but then turned back to her friends.

"I call dibs," I said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Edward hissed.

"I. Call. Dibs. On. The. New girl." I replied, enunciating each syllable.

"Who says you get dibs?" Edward laughed, but not too loud. "I'm about a hundred and ten years old. You're thirty-two. I say I deserve it."

"And _I _called it." I fired back. "Sorry, bro. You're just gonna have to wait."


	3. Chapter 2

I watched as Bella walked into Biology and up to the teacher. I smirked as I saw her blush, presumably when he told her who she had to sit next to. Edward Cullen. My brother.

As she walked closer to Edward's table, I saw his muscles tense. Making sure there was no way Bella could see me, I sent over a smirking and laughing face towards Edward. His eyes narrowed as he glared at me. Bella jumped, and I assumed she saw the death glare towards me, and she thought it was towards her.

The teacher tapped his ruler on the chalkboard and he started his daily drone. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair. This would be around my twentieth year of having to go through this. I rarely actually _listened_, yet I aced almost every test. If not an A, a very high B. To amuse myself, I decided to talk to Bella.

Hi, my name's David Cullen. Yours?

I quickly passed it over to Bella, too fast for the teach to catch it. She blushed as she read it, and I realized how much of a loner she thought herself.

"To boring to make friends," I very quietly whispered. This time too quiet for anyone but my brother to catch it. He sent over another death glare and Bella shrank in her seat.

I'm Bella Swan. You haven't heard?

I smiled and thought, _yes I have. But, no, I'm not gonna point it out._

Oh, yeah. Police Chief Swan's daughter.

The second Bella started reading my note, a look appeared on her face that said, _that's all I ever am. Renee Dwyer's daughter or Police Chief Swan's girl._

Bella didn't pass back a reply, so I guessed I had made her mad. _Nice going, David._

It actually didn't take to long for class to end this time. Probably because I was busy watching Edward's facial expressions and his eye color rapidly changing from the purest of gold to midnight-black. I did a lot of smirking.

Once class was over I only had gym left. I sighed and began to make my way down the hallway towards the gymnasium. Someone grabbed my arm and I whipped my head up while hissing quietly.

"Come on." A deep voice ordered. When my semi-long black hair moved out of my eyes I realized it was only Edward.

"Where are we _going?_" I asked.

"Hunting." Edward whispered. "There is no way I can deal with the rest of school this week with _her _sitting next to me in Bio, and you constantly pointing it out."

I grinned, and pulled Edward's arm off of mine. "But isn't it oh so fun having that _lovely _lady sitting between you and I?"

"No."

The second we disappeared out of the emergency exit, without making a sound, we raced to Edward's silver Volvo. I clomped my hand on the hood a millisecond before he did.

"Oh, and we're gonna be back in time for the race this weekend, right?" I childishly asked.

"Of course." Edward smiled. "You do realize the other reason for this hunting trip is practice, right?"

I rolled my eyes and slid into the passenger seat of the Volvo. I really, really hoped Edward was joking, I didn't want him to have any more training than I did.

Edward sped out of the parking lot easily reaching triple the speed limit. That was another thing I hadn't quite gotten used to yet. Vamp's need for speed. I didn't quite understand it.

In fifteen minutes, I knew exactly where we were going to get this week's lunch.

"Aww, come on, Eddie!" I whined. "Forks Animal Reserve? I want some mountain lion! I don't want any freakin' _deer_!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "You're a two year old. No place where we'd be able to be back in time for the race is having a mountain lion problem…as of right now. And my name is _Edward_, not _Eddie_. At least you're getting used to having to feed every one or two weeks."

With that I was silenced. I still hadn't gotten _completely _used to having to feed, it was just a joke.

"Oh my god," Edward laughed. "You're actually _quiet. _It's a _miracle_."

I slapped Edward on the arm as hard as I could, but there was no reaction and no red mark like I had hoped there would be.

"Granite." Edward said, and I sighed. That's what us vamps feel like. "By the way, would you stop thinking about Bella?"

And the sad part was I hadn't even realized I had been.


	4. Chapter 3

It took thirty minutes for Edward and I to get to Forks Reserve, a place that it would've taken _normal _people to get to in an hour and a half.

"Aliright!" I cheered as we arrived. "I want lunch! Hey, Eddie, how long are we staying?"

"Do. _Not. _Call. Me. Eddie." Edward growled. We're staying for three days."

"Awesome!" I pumped my fist in the air as I slid out of the Volvo. "Just in time for the races! What's for dinner, I'm starved."

I watched as Edward's pupils turned dark black, and felt mine change shade too. We both simultaneously took in a sigh, and I could smell the blood of _tons _of animals explode inside of me. Without another word, we both took off in different directions as we gave in to the animal side of ourselves.

I first smelled a deer not too far away from where I was. Sixty feet at most. _Appetizer, _I thought to myself as I was running. I would look for a grizzly and mountain lion later. That was the one thing I _loved _about hunting. Challenges.

It didn't take very long for me to spot the deer. I sprang into the air, and soon felt short, stubby fur in my fists and blood in my mouth. The deer struggled for only a moment, but it then gave way to what was coming for it. It's like it knew what was going to happen.

The taste of the animal blood exploded in my mouth. I savored the taste, and swished it around before swallowing each gulp. I tasted the short twinge of salt in my throat as each mouthful was swallowed. I closed my eyes, and let the senses of taste and smell take over. That was all I needed to set the rest of my human side off. I no longer had any control over myself, only the animal in me did.

I sucked the deer just about dry of blood before I was tired of it. When I was done with the animal, I stood up and slid the back of my hand across my mouth. When I looked down at my hand, the human side took over, if only for a moment. I hated doing this to the animals; they never did anything to me. But I needed it…there were actually two ways for a vampire to die. One, be ripped into pieces and burned. Two, don't get enough blood into you, and just weaken until you finally collapse.

But it was only a millisecond before the animal was the master once again. I smelt more blood, and I had already been set off. I was now thirsty…very thirsty. I smelled two different types of blood this time. Animal…and human. _A hiker, _I thought.

My body kept twitching to where the humans smell was coming from. It was just screaming, _HUMAN BLOOD!!!! _I had never tasted human blood. From the second I was fully transformed, Carlisle and the rest of the vamps taught me to live off of animal blood, because that's what they did. They never wanted to kill a soul. Not one that had a choice.

My animal side didn't care. It was desperate for human blood and I was about to give in. A picture of what Carlisle's face would look like if he figured out what I was about to do appeared in my mind. But it was too late. I had made my choice. Human blood was mine.

I raced in the direction of the human. It took maybe twenty seconds for me to reach him. It was a dude climbing the mountain. He had dark hair down to his shoulders, and dark brown eyes.

I sprang once again, and as my mouth enclosed around the human's throat, he let out a small cry of agony. Not enough for anyone, even a vamp to hear it though. This blood tasted different to me…much different. There was more salt in this taste, and I made sure to suck every last bit of it dry.

I stood up and threw the human, now dead, on the ground. I was now full of energy, I could do anything. Until my older brother comes into the picture.

"WHAT DID YOU _DO?!_" Edward yelled running up to me. "That was a _human!_ I can't _believe _you! Carlisle has raised you so well, and this is his _thanks?!_ You're a disgrace of a Cullen!!"

"I'm sorry!" I screamed back. If vampires could cry, I would've been. "I…I lost control. I smelled human after I had the deer; I had already been set off. You should know better than to take me to a place infested with humans!"

"We taught you _self-control!_" Edward roared. "We told you it wouldn't be easy living on animal blood, but that it was very possible!! We told you all this for. A. Reason! I thought you had enough control to feed near humans, but I guess I was wrong."

Edward then ran off to finish _his _meal, and I collapsed upon the ground, kicking the human's body out of the way.

_I'm a freakin' monster, _I thought. _I don't deserve to be a vamp._


	5. Chapter 4

Edward and I stayed away from each other the next two days. I did find a path of dead deer and rabbits I my search for grizzlies though…because Edward was getting sloppy with his kills.

_If we get caught, _I thought with a sigh. _It's completely my fault. If I had just _listened _to Carlisle and not been fooling around when he told me how the family worked…none of this would've happened._

I showed up at the Volvo on the third day at three in the afternoon. We usually leave our hunting trips around four…but I didn't want to get Edward any madder by being late.

I pulled the handle on the door and it easily opened. There was a note on the dashboard as I slid inside.

_**I'm at home by the time you see this. I've probably already told Carlisle by now about what you did. The keys are in the ignition, come home.**_

___Oh great, _I thought. There was no way I was gonna still have my vamp family after this. I'd be a nomad.

I slid over one seat more to the driver's seat, and sure enough, the keys were in the ignition. I turned them to the car would start, and then drove wildly out of the reserve.

It took maybe twenty minutes for me to get back to my house. None of the Cullens were waiting outside, or the Hales. I parked the car outside of the front door, and just sat inside of it…not knowing if I should try to go in and explain myself. Or what I should expect to face.

I slowly opened the car door with the Volvo's keys in my hand. I moved at a human pace towards the front door, much slower than I normally would go. On a regular day, I'd be moving as fast as I could towards the door, racing with Emmett or Jasper.

The door handle creaked a little bit when I turned it, and I winced. No way in heck would the vamps miss that. Surprisingly, though, no-one came racing to strangle me.

I slowly opened the door, to the sound of the TV in the living room on greeting me. I smiled a tiny bit…they at least didn't let this affect their lives too much…yet.

As I walked in my feet made small _clomps _on the floor. I laid the Volvo's keys on the table near the front door.

"David, would you come in here please?" the calm voice of Carlisle asked. I winced again. _Here it comes…_

"I'm coming," I whispered with no sound.

As I walked into the living room, no-one met my gaze except for Edward and Carlisle. But I could tell they were all mad. Even Alice was shaking a little bit.

"Sit down, David," Carlisle ordered, but he didn't use too much of a commanding voice. I sat down on one of the couches next to Jasper, across the room from Edward and Carlisle.

"Edward has told me _what _exactly you fed on while on your hunting trip." Carlisle explained. I winced again. So Edward _was _telling the truth in his note.

"When am I going to have to leave?" I asked, miserably. I really _did _enjoy living with the Cullens.

"That is but one of the choices we have because of this incident." Carlisle informed me. I was shocked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"David, we basically have three choices of what to do because of you," Emmett said, turning towards me, the laughing look that usually plastered his face replaced by a look of seriousness. "One, kick you out. Which, none of us really want to do."

"Two, move back up to the Denali Clan in _Alaska_," Alice continued, also turning to face me.

"And three, forget this ever happened and _try _to move on," Jasper finished, turning away from the television. I smiled. No way were we moving out of here because of this.

"Now, the second and third options would be fairly hard on all of our family." Carlisle started his lecture…that I had known would be coming at some point.

"So what?" I asked quietly. "Does that mean I'm gonna be thrown out?"

"We don't know," Edward said, his first words to me after our argument. "That is a huge and very real possibility though,"

"Why can't we just forget it ever happened?" I continued.

"Aiding and abetting _an _enemy," Emmett answered for Edward. "David, we _all _could get in trouble for what you did. That's if they find out who killed him."

"Does anyone know even _who _died?" Rosalie asked. "For all we know, he could've already been an enemy."

"No," I replied sadly. "It was a dude…obviously. He had long dark brown hair down to his shoulders and dark brown eyes. He was tall for a fifteen year old, but average height for a sixteen year old."

"Aaron Fikes from school…" Alice whispered. We all stared at her. "He's in my English class. He acts like a stupid lost puppy around me…but it's pretty cute when he wants it to be. What was he wearing?"

"Uhm…a black sweatshirt with a dark blue shirt underneath, and black jeans. He had a reddish bookbag." I replied fidgeting a little bit.

"Yep, that sounds like him." Alice nodded. I immediately felt terrible.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: In case you guys were wondering, I'm going to try to be updating on weekends as much as possible. I know this weekend I was a bit late, but I've actually had a lot more to do this weekend than I usually do. Sorry. :( Anyway, on with the story!!!**

**AN 2: I'm really, really sorry guys!! When I tried to upload this chapter the first time, FFN wouldn't let me on. :( I've kinda been neglecting it since then. I promise I'll update more frequently from now on.**

"No..." I said in disbelief. "You have _got _to be joking. I...I _couldn't have _killed a kid from school!"

"That sounded _just _like Aaron, David!" Alice exclaimed, holding her hands up. "Honest!"

"I've gotta go..." I said, and I raced up the stairs, leaving the rest of my family in the living room. I went through the first door on the left and launched myself into the black couch I had on the left side of my room.

"There's no way..." I whispered to nobody but myself. "Alice must be mistaken...but since when is Alice mistaken? She might have even seen this coming..."

I sat there, thinking mostly about my consequences. Now that it was a kid that even _Alice _recognized, there was no way that my family would let me stay with them. Even moving up to Denali would be a huge risk. They'd have to let me go...I'd have to be a nomad...at least for the time being.

"David?" a voice asked from outside my door. I realized it was Jasper. "Can I come in?"  
"Sure." I muttered. Jasper walked in and my first reaction to him coming in was to ask, "So, what's my punishment?"

"You're not gonna have one." Jasper smiled. I leaped up from my seat.

"What?!" I asked with joy rising in my throat. "Jazz, you're kidding!! You have to be kidding! For God's sake, where's the surprise party already?!"

Jasper laughed and replied, "We talked about it, and one of the first things that came up was the fact that this was your _first _human. Even through the newborn stage, you've _never _killed anyone. You still have the cleanest record out of all of us. None of us have managed to do what you have done. That was the turning point of our decision. You can still live with us, and we'll try to forget what happened. But, _please_, don't screw up again."

I knew that I had a bewildered look on my face. I felt it. I was so _sure _that I'd have to make a life for myself, that I'd have to be a nomad, this was...this was _insane._

"Jazz, _thank you._" I said, out of lack of nothing else to say. "_Thank you_. Thank you for giving me another chance, believe me I won't screw up again."

Jasper laughed again and said, "come on. Everyone else is still waiting for you...I do warn you. Edward and Rosalie _aren't _very happy with this decision."

My grin faltered as I followed Jasper down the staircase. _Edward and Rose_...I thought. _Two people you do not wanna see mad...and I just got both of them mad _at the same time. _Congrats David. You're an idiot._

"So there's our convict!" Alice happily bounced up to me. "Hope your happy with your conviction!"

"I'd have to say I am, Al!" I laughed. I then whispered, "how mad are they?"

"They want to kill you." Alice whispered back as the three of us walked into the living room. _Oh great, _I thought. _If not a nomad, dead._

"Uhrm...thanks guys, for letting me stay with you." I said, as I walked in...not knowing what else to say. Everyone grinned except for Rose and Edward, who were staring blankly at the TV. Sad part was the TV was off.

"You're welcome, David." Carlisle nodded at me. "This is your first slip up, so we're letting it go. But I'm sure Jasper's already told you, don't slip up again. That might be a _slight _problem for us."

Rosalie leaped out of her seat. "A _slight _problem?! Carlisle, if this is a _slight _problem, what would be a _major _problem?! If his newborn phase comes late and he kills all of Washington? Carlisle, this isn't just about him! This is about all of us! If this ends badly, we will ALL be affected!"

"Rosalie, calm down," Esme whispered. "David made a mistake. Hu-..._people _make mistakes. It was hard for David to control his instinct, as his instinct has never been satisfied before. David is family, and you're going to have to live with that."

Rosalie sat back down with a defeated look on her face. Edward, on the other hand, looked furious.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice an octave higher.

"You." He replied, pushing past me and going back up the steps.


	7. Chapter 6

"Don't worry 'bout him, Dave." Emmett said, turning to smile at me. "After all, he only has all of eternity to like you again."

I laughed, but that was completely opposite of how I felt. Edward used to be my favorite family member and brother out of the Cullen family. And it was the same for me from him. He's still at least _my _favorite brother, but I don't know if it's the same from him.

"What about the races this weekend?" Alice asked, looking dissapointed. "If Edward is all 'upset and able-to-kill' brother on David, that's gonna affect the races..."

Everyone but Rosalie laughed. Leave it to Alice to ask about the races.

"Something tells me Edward isn't in the racing mood." Jasper replied, smiling.

"How's he feel?" I asked, barely whispering.

"Defeated and obsolete." Jazz answered with an 'I'm sorry' look in his eyes.

"Urgh," I groaned, putting my head in my hands. "What am I gonna do?! There's nothing that'll be able to fix this!! Maybe it'd be best to just leave..."

I stood up with my head still hung. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. "You could try talking to your brother." Carlisle offered. I knew what that meant was, '_talk to him, it'll help. Even if it doesn't I _will _send you out if you don't try_.'

I nodded, and started my second trek up our long staircase. I then turned into the room directly to the right of mine, which was Edward's.

"Edward?" I whispered, slowly opening the closed door. "Can I talk to you?"

"No, but I know Carlisle sent you up here, so you have to." Edward replied, staring out of his window. "Why'd you do it, David?"

"I'm sorry..." I whispered for the millionth time that day. "What Carlisle said happened was completely true."

Edward looked up at me grinning, and I was instantly confused. "Oh come on!" he laughed. "Do you really think I could stay mad at you? I know this was your first human, and as long as you don't slip up again...I think I'll be able to accept that."

I grinned an ear-to-ear grin. Once again, a miracle, I was speechless.

"Don't we have some races to finish?" Edward asked, ruffling my hair.

"Yeah we do!" I pumped my fist into the air and flew down the steps. When I arrived back in the living room, everyone but Rose was smiling. "This was a set-up wasn't it." I asked. Everyone (but Rose,) nodded. "I hate you guys. Ok, Edward, as you know, is happy. Let's race!"

Everyone stood up still smiling but Esme and Rose. Both were still sitting, but Esme was still smiling.

"Aren't you coming, Esme?" I asked.

"No, I think I'm already going to hear all about it when you guys come back. Good luck David. Good luck Edward." She flipped the TV on to the Food Network...women and their cooking.

"Come on Rose," Emmett called. "You told us weeks ago that you'd be coming out with us for the race."

"That was _before_ the boy ate a human." She muttered. "I'm not coming. I'm gonna stay here."

"Have it your way." Emmett shrugged. "I'll tell you about it when we come back, hon."

I took a step towards the door, but Alice held her hand up. "No, no, no, no, no!" She said. "We've changed this up a little." I rolled my eyes. "You guys are gonna race out the back door, through the forest and up the mountain. Who ever makes it first wins. _But_, the rest of the family, minus Esme and Rose will be obstacles throughout your course."

Edward and I stared at her in disbelief. "What?" I asked. "This is a _race_. A _speed _course. Not an _obstacle _course."

Alice shrugged. "Part of a vamps speed is supposed to be reflexes too. Count to thirty, and we'll be ready, and the race will begin. No shortcuts. Out the back door, through the forest, up the mountain, evading us. Agreed?"

"Fine." Edward and I muttered. "Count together?" I asked. Edward shrugged.

"One, two, three, four..." Alice and the rest of the vamps sped out of the house. "...five, six, seven, eight..."

"I am so gonna win." I said.

"...nine, ten, eleven, twelve..."

"You have to be the fastest." Edward replied.

"...thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen..."

"I am." Edward and I leaned forward towards the back door.

"...seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty..."

"This is gonna prove you're wrong." Edward replied, smirking.

"...twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine..."

"For Bella." I whispered, loud enough for Edward to hear it.

"_Thirty."_


	8. Chapter 7

I lunged forward, getting about a second head start ahead of Edward. I heard both of our feet pounding on the hardwood floor and out of the back door.

Both Edward and I had to jump out of the back door to reach the ground and get to the end of the course. Because Edward was bigger, and heavier, than me, he touched the ground first and started heading into the tree line. Which completely sucked for me.

I landed a few milliseconds behind Edward, but that was long enough for him to get into the dense forest ahead of both of us. I sped after him, watching the sea of green flow past me in a huge cloud.

There was the sound of crunching leaves under quick-footed steps surrounding me. And, because I could now see Edward's bronze hair in the ocean of green, they surrounded both of us.

"EDWARD!" I called. "Watch out!"

It was too late. As soon as I had said, "ED-" Alice leaped out from the surrounding pack snarling. She tackled Edward to the ground, and letting me pass without another word.

I raced ahead, but I could hear Edward scrambling out from under Alice. I could also feel the ground under my feet slightly slanting, so I could tell that we were starting the trek up the mountain.

"Hey David..." I heard a mystic type voice to my left. It was like a combination of Rosalie and Alice's voices. I slowed down a little bit to ensure I didn't crash.

"David..." It was to my right now, and I nearly stopped. I was now barely walking.

"David, why don't you listen to me...?" It was now right behind my left ear. I turned around, just in time to see Edward race past me.

"Hey!" I objected, turning back around and ignoring the pursuing "David..."s.

I caught up to him, and we were now racing side-by-side.

"You really think you're gonna win?" I asked, but it sounded more like a whisper in the wind than human speech.

"There's going to be another ambush, and mine held me back longer than yours did, they're gonna ambush you next." He replied.

"They're gonna try to keep it as fair as an obstacle course can be, you're gonna be ambushed too!" I retorted.

Edward from then on ignored me.

_Hmph, _I thought. _It's just a silly race,_

Immediately after I thought that, the sounds of a forest erupting with animals exploded in my ears. I felt my eyes blacken, and I _saw _Edward's change. We both stopped and looked to our right, we were on the hunt.

_No! _I mentally screamed to myself. _You just ate! This is a _race, _you idiot! Keep racing!_

I turned back towards the course, my inner monster threatening to kill me. But I wanted to win the race, and to do that I couldn't let it take over.

I heard Edward growl behind me, and I turned around. He was thrashing where he stood, his monster and human sides fighting inside of him. I felt sorry for him; he hadn't had as big of a hunt as I had the last three days.

"Edward!" I yelled. "Think! Race!"

Edward looked at me with a look of fierceness...like he was going to eat _me_. I cringed away, keeping Edward in the corner of my eye. This wasn't my brother. This wasn't Edward.

"EDWARD!" I roared. "Stop!"

Edward looked up at me again, his eyes slowly changing to his own golden color, but the black was fighting with it. Edward had two of himself at that moment.

"Raugh!!!" Edward screamed with a final jerk of his body. He looked up at me again, and the golden eyes I had come to know were once again staring at me.

"Thank you..." He said, but I barely heard him. I had already continued the race.

Edward was a few yards behind me, and the trees were beginning to break up...which meant we were almost to the end of the course.

"Yeah right..." I heard, as a flowing voice behind me. I heard the dead leaves get crushed and trampled on as Edward loomed in behind me. "This is _my _race..."

Edward ended up right next to me again. "Good luck, little D."

"Yeah," I snorted. "You need it."

We raced for the next few yards right beside each other, no-one gaining any ground. Edward and I then looked at each other, and I could see the competition gleaming in Edward's eyes.

"You got a dedication to anyone?" I sneered. "'Cause they are gonna be _so_ let down."

"Hmm...." Edward said thoughtfully. "I think I might..."

"Sorry to them then." I laughed.

There was silence between us for only a few moments. As we raced forward we could see our family lining the edges of the cliff we had to stop at.

"For Bella..." we both said at the same time, not meaning to.

Edward and I both slid in like in our baseball games to the end of the race. The ends of the lines parted and Esme stepped out. A second after we were both stopped she declared, "Edward wins."

**AN: Hehe, poor Bella. I promise you guys that have been wanting a little Bella action goin' on, that it'll be somewhere in the next two chapters…or maybe both…I really don't know. :D But it'll be soon! I know that…!**


End file.
